Multiple participants may use a variety of different communication devices that engage in real-time communication sessions. A real-time communication session may relay audio, video, textual, and other types of data between the devices associated with these participants. Each participant may access audio data in a variety of ways, such as by using a telephone receiver, headphones, or loudspeakers. Two or more participants may be physically proximate, including within audible range of one another.